


A Mirror's Reflection

by Magicandmalice



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Short sweet and sappy, Sweet Harry, happy Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it wasn't everyday you found out your male friend, who had been your rival for years, wanted you more than anything else in the world. Harry seemed to be taking it very well so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mirror's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This Tumblr Post](http://jam-art.tumblr.com/post/128432472203/what-if-like-draco-didnt-know-what-the-mirror-of)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank [Fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com/) for the quick beta of this fic

"What Potter, did you forget how mirrors work?" Draco asked as he eyed the short brunette from the corner of his eye. The words sharp but lacking any of the normal heat they carried. With it being just the two of them alone down here Draco found no need to hide behind his words.

Draco was mildly surprised though, by the lack of response other than a soft smile that suddenly played at the other’s lips. Granted since the start of what was their unofficial seventh year at Hogwarts, the two boys had been getting along rather well. With Voldemort gone and his father in Azkaban, Draco had the freedom to make his own choices now. Slowly he found himself and Harry becoming closer each day despite the rather spirited opinions of others. 

They still had a few heated spats here and there, but on the whole they were finding they got on better with each other than anyone had ever thought they could. Draco could honestly say he couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy.

But this smile was a new one. The soft sweet curve of those lips tempting him so much to lean in and take a taste. An urge he had had a strangle hold on since their fifth year. Though the closer the two got, the stronger it became.

"Do you honestly think I would bring you all the way down here for just any old mirror? Give me at least a little credit Malfoy." Harry said softly as he turned to fully face Draco, slender body leaning closer to the blonde. Green eyes bright as the met Draco's own curious silver eyes. That maddening smile fixed in place.

Now this was different, Draco thought, eyes widening a bit in surprise. It almost seemed as if Harry was flirting with him.

"Well then, why don't you enlighten me as to what this mirror does then. Share one of your many secrets with me." Draco all but purred. He hoped he was reading the other male correctly, otherwise he was about to cause himself no end of embarrassment.

"You have seemed so sad the last few days, with not being able to return home for Christmas and things going on with your father. I thought this would cheer you up a little bit. The Mirror of Erised shows you your most desperate desire. I thought maybe it would show you your parents like it did mine when I was eleven, or winning the Quidditch Cup as it did for Ron." Harry murmured, voice gone a bit husky as he stepped closer to Draco.

"I think it's broken then, all I see is you and I before it." Draco said, eyes riveted on red lips as a pink tongue flicked across them, leaving a wet sheen behind. 

"It's not broken and you know it. Would you like to know what I see as I look into it now?" Harry asked, eyes finally leaving as they gazed towards the mirror.

"Very much so." Draco whispered. Flirting was one thing, but it seemed like so much more was happening here. Draco was ready to beg to find out what was going on in Harry's head right this moment. 

After all, it wasn't everyday you found out your male friend, who had been your rival for years, wanted you more than anything else in the world. Harry seemed to be taking it very well so far.

"I see an absolutely amazing man with his arms wrapped around me and kissing me like I am the most precious thing in the world to him. Wow Draco, it almost looks like you're trying to devour me." Harry whispered as he turned his eyes back to the blonde. 

"Harry..." Draco breathed as he reached out, wrapping his arms around the brunette to pull him tightly against his own body. Leaning down to meet the eager lips presented to him. 

They could discuss where this was going later. For now, Draco set about showing Harry just how truthful the mirror was, and proceeded to give him the slowest, deepest and most thoroughly loving kiss he was capable of.


End file.
